


Little Hero, Big Heart

by inuyashamunkey



Series: Little Hero [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Guns, M/M, R.I.P Yuuri's Katsudon, Superheroes, Tigers, Viktor didn't sign up to be the dad to a hero, Viktor just wants to have world domination, Villains, Yuri is aggressive, Yuuri didn't sign up to be a dad, viktor is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyashamunkey/pseuds/inuyashamunkey
Summary: As an infamous villain, Viktor just wanted to live peacefully with his husband and have world-domination. Unfortunately, Heroes regularly interfered with that plan and while Viktor usually just saw it as a mild nuisance, when they send achildafter him, he puts his foot down.~Or, how Viktor unwittingly becomes a very stressed and worried dad of a troublesome little hero and Yuuri is fed up with the bullet holes in his fucking wall.





	Little Hero, Big Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write this since February but honestly R.I.P my creativity.

"A _child_ , Yuuri, how on Earth can I, in my right mind, injure a child?" Viktor cried in distress, ruffling his silver hair.

Yuuri calmly took a sip of his hot chocolate, watching as his husband paced a hole into the floor of their home. "You seem awfully concerned, Vik,"

Viktor turned to face his husband, "Of course I am, Yuuri! Who lets a child come after full-grown villains!? That can't be morally just!"

Yuuri snickered quietly at his husband, of all people, talking about what was _morally just_ , "Vitya," He said, grabbing onto his husband's arm and forcing him to sit with him, "If you don't want to harm him; don't."

"But he's trying to stop me from world domination, love," Viktor whined, looking up at him with doe-eyes.

Yuuri smiled, kissing him on the cheek, "You can do it, Vitya."

~

Yuuri supposed he was getting ahead of himself when he hoped he'd never hear of this child hero again.

Oh, he heard about him again. And he heard about him often. The second time was merely three days later and Viktor came in preening like a peacock.

"Guess what?" He asked, plopping down next to his husband.

"What?" Yuuri asked, taking his glasses off and setting them down.

"Remember that kid a couple of days ago? He came to warehouse X, you know, the one that the overseas stuff comes in through? But you see, I saw this coming so I set one of those old-fashioned net traps and it worked like a charm! No children hurt and I'm one step closer to world domination!" Viktor exclaimed happily.

Yuuri patted his husband's knee, "That's good. Have you figured out who this kid is?"

Viktor's eyes lit up, "Yeah! I asked Chris and, apparently, he's got a friend at NHA and they said that the kid is Yakov's little prodigy, Yuri Plisetsky."

Yuuri raised a brow, "No code name?"

Viktor shrugged, "I guess he was raised in NHA so it wasn't really necessary. Officially it's Ice Tiger though," Viktor laughed, "More like Ice Fairy."

Yuuri patted his knee again, flipping the T.V on.

~

The third time Viktor brought the kid up, Yuuri had to admit he was starting to get a little concerned.

"Who is taking care of this child!?" Viktor said upon coming home.

"What happened this time?" Yuuri asked, munching on some lightly burned popcorn as he sat in front of his computer.

"He came in between me and one of my overseas dealers and he had a _gash_ on his neck. On his neck! He could've been killed! Who is letting this child be in such dangerous situations!?" Viktor exclaimed in disbelief, clearly distraught by the irresponsibility of today's adults.

Yuuri raised a brow, "Huh, and nobody's complained about a kid being on the streets and doing this?"

"No!" Viktor said, "And Yuuri, he can't be more than fourteen. Fourteen!"

Yuuri hummed under his breath, "Even the NVA takes better care of our kids...Shame."

Viktor pursed his lips. "I'm going to have Minami tail him, make sure the kid doesn't get into anything he shouldn't."

Viktor plucked his phone out of his pocket.

"Aren't you getting a little too invested?" Yuuri asked.

"No," Virkot replies, putting his phone to his ear. Yuuri rolled his eyes, but let it go. "Hey Minami, I have a job for you..."

~

That very same night, as Viktor lie by his side and Yuuri was about to doze off, Viktor poked his shoulder, "Hey, Yuuri?"

"What, Vitya?" Yuuri asked groggily, blinking up at him in the dark.

"Do you think Ice Fairy is out there right now, trying to get himself killed?" Viktor asked, his lips pursing.

Yuuri sighed heavily, patting Viktor's toned chest, "No, Vik. Go to sleep."

"Sorry I just--Maybe I should call Minami--" Viktor moved to get out of bed but Yuuri's hand stopped him.

"If you get out of bed I'll go kill the kid myself, Vitya," Yuuri grumbled. "Go. To. Sleep."

Viktor complied without much more fuss, knowing his husband would never lift a finger towards someone as young as Yuri Plistetsky but smartly keeping that bit to himself. He quite liked his manhood, after all.

~

Yuuri hummed in delight, twirling his chopsticks into the soft noodles of his katsudon. He lifted them up to his mouth--

"He was playing hooky! _Hooky!_ Does nobody care about his future!?"

\--And dropped the noodles back into his bowl with a splash as Viktor came rumbling through their house. Yuuri gave his katsudon a mournful glance before standing to greet his husband.

"What happened this time?" Yuuri asked, leaning in the doorway of their bedroom as Viktor started shedding his uniform.

"The kid screwed up my assassination attempt on one of the visiting governors, which is bad and all, but the worst part is that it was one in the afternoon! I can recover from a governor breathing for another day, but if he misses too much school his future will be ruined!" Viktor looked at his husband in disbelief, "Who lets a kid ruin their future like that at fourteen!?"

Yuuri clicked his tongue in disapproval, "And they're supposed to be the moral ones."

Viktor looked at him with wide eyes, nodding, "That's what I'm saying! And can you believe that after I took the time to talk to him about his life choices he curses at me! I didn't know middle-schoolers could use such dirty language, Yuuri!"

Yuuri walked over to his husband, tugging his own, much smaller, shirt from Viktor's hands and handing him Viktor's black long-sleeved shirt and leaning against the closet door as Viktor slipped it over his head. "Makes you wonder about what the NHA is teaching their children, doesn't it?"

 

~

The next time it was actually Yuuri himself who had the chance to speak to the bothersome child that'd been ruffling his husband's feathers for quite some time now.

Viktor was at work doing something evil and all Yuuri wanted to do was lie in bed. Fate had other plans.

There was a loud crash and the sound of shattering glass and Yuuri blinked his tired eyes opened with an irritated hiss.

_"Come out come out wherever you are, Spaz!"_

Yuuri frowned. Spaz? His husband had certainly never been called that, as far as he was aware. As loathe as he was to admit it, it was more likely they were looking for him rather than his darling husband.

Whoever had intruded into his home was stomping around, opening an slamming things shut. Yuuri sighed. Viktor wouldn't be back in time for him to go back to sleep and leave him to deal with the headache.

With a huff, he stepped out of his room and into the hallway where he saw a blonde-haired boy with a masquerade mask and a skin-tight white and silver uniform.

"Come here you fucker!" The tiny one roared.

Yuuri's eyebrows raised on his forehead. "You wouldn't happen to be...the Ice Tiger, would you?"

The angry midget spun around, his lips pulled into a sneer. "Who're you?"

"Is that a yes?" Yuuri asked. "If so, would you like something to drink? You and I need to have a talk."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he hissed, "I'm looking for Villain Stammi, it's official hero business."

Yuuri smiled pleasantly, gesturing to the living room, "My husband isn't here right now, you're welcome to wait for him, though. Come sit,"

Ice Tiger bit his lip, his eyes narrowing. "How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"Because if I wanted you captured or dead you would be, little hero," Yuuri said, turning his back on the boy and stepping into the living room.

The boy huffed but followed him into the living room.

"Do you drink tea or coffee?" Yuuri asked. He usually wouldn't offer coffee to someone so young but if heroes were anything like villains, they needed it no matter the age.

"Not thirsty." The boy spat.

Yuuri nodded, making some tea for himself, "For a hero, you're not very polite, are you?"

"Being polite has nothing to do with my job, glasses." He said, crossing his arms across his chest as Yuuri came to sit across from him, setting his mug of coffee down on the table.

Yuuri hummed, "I guess. Now, onto why I need to speak with you," the hero tensed as Yuuri's pleasant smile turned feral and scolding. "What is a boy your age doing going after dangerous criminals like my husband?"

"What is a guy like you doing with a dangerous criminal as a husband?" Plisetsky shot back defiantly.

"You're over ten years my junior, little hero, now answer the question," Yuuri replied flawlessly.

"It's my job," He said with an ever-lasting scowl, "What else would I be doing?"

"I dunno," He took a sip, "going to school? Surely those at the NHA don't approve of you playing hooky like my husband's been telling me you have been."

"I do my job," He reiterated heatedly. "When is that disgusting husband of yours going to be back?"

Yuuri's eyes flickered to the grandfather clock ticking to the right of him, "Any minute now, probably." Yuuri's eyes slid back to the blonde-haired teen in front of him, "Are you planning an attack?"

The boy scoffed, "I was...before I knew the guy had a family." Plisetsky looked at Yuuri suspiciously, "Got any kids?"

"No," Yuuri said politely. "Would it be a problem if we had?"

"Duh," Plisetsky responded rudely.

"Well, at least they teach kids to have morals..." Yuuri said under his breath, "Tell me, little hero, have you any ideas of what you want to do with your life?"

The blonde gestured to himself, "I'm doing it."

Yuuri clicked his tongue in disapproval, "Being a hero isn't a stable job. Or, rather, a forever job.It shouldn't even be a now job for someone as young as yourself, you'll get killed."

Plisetsky rolled his eyes, groaning as if he'd heard it too many times before, "What is it with you old people and trying to get me to do shit I don't want to do?"

Yuuri lifted a brow, "So you've heard it before?"

"Duh," The blonde groaned, "Your freak of a husband never shuts up about it. Why can't he just let me kill him in peace?"

Yuuri smiled briefly, "You definitely got stuck with a stubborn one." He crossed one leg over the other, clasping his hands together. "But maybe you should hold off on the whole hero business until you're older, huh?"

"And let your husband ruin everything?" He scoffed, "Yeah, right."

Yuuri opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a cheery, "I'm home, my love!"

Immediately, the small blonde was on his feet, his gun pulled and pointed at the doorway Viktor would soon walk through. Yuri sighed.

"What's that--" Viktor came prancing in, silenced by the new bullet hole near his head. He blinked. His smile was replaced by a scowl once he saw the hero. He cocked a fist at his hip, "Now you're breaking into peoples houses? What are you, some kind of animal? How _irresponsible--"_

Yuri shot another bullet at Viktor's feet. "Shut it. Come quietly and nobody gets hurt. Don't make me the bad guy and force me to threaten your husband."

Yuuri just had a blank expression, inwardly bemoaning about the holes in the wall and floor of their home. Why wouldn't Viktor leave _work_ at _work?_

Viktor clicked his tongue. "Now you listen here--" He jumped, avoiding another bullet with an indignant squawk. "Would you stop shooting at me? And don't you know that it's rude to interrupt people? Good lord, does the NHA teach you children anything at all? Or do they just let kid-heroes run amuck?"

"Shut it, old man," Yuri growled.

Viktor pursed his lips, pulling out a tazer and some rope. 

Yuuri sighed tiredly, he didn't sign up for this.

~

Yuuri came home one day, a bag of groceries in hand, to find his husband face-down on the couch. He looked at him strangely. "What's wrong, Vik?"

Viktor lifted his head up to look at him. "I called the NHA today..."

Yuuri moved to the kitchen, putting the bags down. "For what, exactly?"

"To get them to stop enlisting children, obviously! I wanted to speak to his parents, but..." Viktor gave a sad sigh.

Yuuri sat down with his husband, rubbing his back, "But what?"

"He doesn't _have_ any. His supervisor is his guardian, Yakov." Viktor said. "Who's taking care of him?"

Yuuri gave him a sad smile, "I don't know, honey,"

Viktor was quiet for a second. Then, his eyes lit up with determination. "I'm going to start a petition."

"A Petition? For what?" Yuuri shifted as his husband stood, grabbing his phone.

"A petition to get the NHA to start protecting children!" Viktor exited the room, pulling his phone to his ear.

Yuuri chuckled. Viktor never really did half-ass anything.

~

It was getting out of hand. The blonde superhero was in their house weekly, shooting holes in Yuuri's walls and when he wasn't doing that, Viktor was coming home frustrated and distraught by the treatment of children in the NHA. Yuuri was getting sick of this shit.

Yuuri was very calmly playing Piano Tiles on his phone when the little hero sauntered into the living room. "Stammi home?"

"You're here enough to know his schedule by now, Yura," Yuuri sighed watching Yuri flop onto the armchair.

"So any minute, then..." Yuri muttered.

They were quiet, sitting in silence until the front door opened and closed. "I'm home, my love!"

Yuri stood, pointing his gun at the doorway. However, instead of looking irritated with the blonde as he usually did, Viktor looked excited.

"Yura! I'm so glad you're here!" He reached into the bag he carried in his right hand, digging in it for a second. He pulled out a tiger stuffie, holding it out to the baffled hero. "I figured that since you didn't have parents, you didn't have any stuffed animals either because you were stripped of your childhood so young and I saw this and thought of you! After all, every child needs a stuffed animal or two, right, Yuuri?"

"Viktor..." Yuuri sighed fondly, watching as Yuri stared at the stuffie, gobsmacked.

"What?" Viktor pouted at his husband. He looked to Yuri, "Do you like it?"

Yuri was frozen.

"Here!" Viktor brought the tiger closer to Yuri, trying to get him to take it. "Or do you--" He stopped.

Yuuri watched, concerned as Yuri's eyes filled with tears.

"Yura," Viktor mumbled, his own eyes looking heartbroken as tears traced down the blonde's cheeks.

Viktor frowned, quickly putting the tiny hero in for a hug, "Aw, Yura..."

Yuuri and rubbed Yuri's back as the child cried softly, "It's okay, Little Hero, it's okay." It hurt his heart that something as simple as giving a child a stuffed animal would warrant such a reaction.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, hm? Yuuri's making katsudon," Viktor said softly, resting his chin on Yuri's head.

Yuri nodded and Yuuri smiled, leading him into the kitchen.

Maybe his living room walls would live for a while longer.

_Maybe._

~

Yuri's favorite animal from then on was the tiger, as his closet would openly attest.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I've decided to start using Tumblr so it's not complete radio silence in between postings. Feel free to go there and bother me lol https://www.tumblr.com/blog/one-trigger-lullaby


End file.
